Filosofi Es Krim à la Jongwoon
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Bagi Jongwoon, es krim adalah segala-galanya / Yewook / oneshot / ES KRIM!


Title:Filososi Es Krim à la Jongwoon  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Fluff  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Bagi Jongwoon, es krim adalah segala-galanya baginya

* * *

Jongwoon sangat menyukai es krim.

Sejak pertama kali Ryeowook mengenalnya saat masuk SMP, dia sudah menggilai es krim. Es krim sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya. Sampai mereka SMA bahkan kuliah pun, Jongwoon masih dalam kebiasaannya membeli es krim setiap hari. Tidak, bukannya Ryeowook tidak suka es krim. Ryeowook juga suka, hanya saja tidak segila Jongwoon. Jongwoon jauh lebih suka es krim daripada dia—dan jauh lebih rajin sikat gigi dibanding dia.

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Toko es krim di pusat pertokoan sedang diskon setengah harga! Ke sana, yuk!" ajak Jongwoon setelah kelas mereka selesai. Jongwoon menggenggam lengan Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah ada setitik bintang dari langit yang jatuh ke matanya. Dan binar-binar itu tak pernah bisa dilawan Ryeowook, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya mengangguk.

Anggukan itu disambut senyuman lebar dari Jongwoon. Jongwooon memeluknya sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih,' lalu menggandeng tangan Ryeowook keluar kampus menuju pusat pertokoan.

"Hwaaaa ada rasa jeruk!" jerit Ryeowook saat melihat daftar menu baru di toko itu. Jongwoon mengangguk puas karena bisa membuatnya senang. Setelah memesan es krim mereka masing-masing, mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela dan menikmati es krim masing-masing. Jongwoon menatap senang es krim cheese caramel yang baru dipesannya sementara es krim Ryeowook tinggal setengah. "Aaaahh aku harus mengajak Sungmin _Hyung_ ke sini! Tadi ada bunny ice cream yang lucu sekali~ hanya ada selama diskonan! Dia harus mencicipinya!"

"Yaa, Kyuhyun juga akan suka sweet hazelnut keluaran terbaru itu. Dari dulu dia selalu ingin es krim hazelnut," ujar Jongwoon, mulai menyendok es krimnya ke dalam mulut, membiarkannya lumer perlahan di atas lidahnya. Jongwoon menikmatinya seperti tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari es krim itu. Ryeowook hanya tertawa melihatnya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk mencari kamus Bahasa China ketika ia bertemu Lee Sungmin, temannya di fakultas seni yang sedang membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku.

"Hai, Kim Ryeowook," sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Hai, _Hyung_," balas Ryeowook. "Sedang baca apa?"

"Oh, ini?" Sungmin mengangkat buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Tentang filosofi bunga. Isinya menarik sekali, lho. Misalnya, bunga yang tepat untuk diberikan saat menyatakan perasaan, atau bunga yang menjadi simbol cinta pada seseorang."

"Begitu, ya." Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba _Hyung_ membaca buku seperti itu?"

"Akhir minggu kemarin aku kencan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia lalu bilang akan membelikanku bunga. Tapi waktu masuk ke toko bunga, dia pilihnya lamaaaaa sekali. Dia bilang, dia lupa bunga apa yang filosofinya berarti 'bunga yang diberikan untuk orang yang dicintai.' Akhirnya dia tanya ke florisnya. Untung florisnya tahu, kalau tidak, mungkin dia tidak jadi membelikanku bunga," kenang Sungmin sambil tertawa. Ryeowook ikut tertawa, membayangkan betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun saat itu. "Makanya aku jadi penasaran dan baca buku ini. Kau juga baca, deh. Bagus, kok." Sungmin menyodorkan buku itu ke depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengambil buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya. Dia membaca-baca isinya sedikit sebelum memberikannya kembali pada Sungmin. "_Hyung_ baca saja duluan, kalau sudah baru aku pinjam."

Sungmin mengambil bukunya kembali dan menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Memangnya kau tidak mau membelikan bunga untuk Jongwoon _Hyung_mu itu?" wajah Ryeowook mendadak merah dan ia memukul bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Apaan, sih.."

"Kalian cepat pacaran, dong. Sudah kenal dari SMP, tidak mungkin kalau Jongwoon _Hyung_ tidak punya perasaan padamu."

"Aku kenal dia. Sikapnya padaku sama saja dengan sikapnya ke semua orang."

"Bukan berarti dia tidak suka kau."

"Mana aku tahu."

"Kau coba saja nyatakan cintamu duluan."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ditolak."

"Aaaah, dasar pengecut!"

"Ssst!" tegur seorang pengunjung perpustakaan lain. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menggumamkan kata maaf dan pergi dari situ.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook menemani Jongwoon makan es krim di taman. Kali ini Ryeowook sedang tidak dalam mood ingin makan sesuatu, jadi dia tidak beli es krim. Es krim stroberi yang dibeli Jongwoon sedikit-sedikit berpindah ke mulutnya. Beberapa kali saat Ryeowook melihatnya, ia ingin beli, tapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak dalam mood ingin makan.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook akhirnya, bosan karena hening.

"Hm?" sahut Jongwoon sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Misalnya _Hyung_ ingin menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai menggunakan bunga, bunga apa yang akan kau gunakan?"

"Menyatakan perasaan? Mungkin mawar merah muda."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sama seperti es krim ini." Jongwoon mengangkat es krimnya sedikit. "Bagus, cerah, segar, menyenangkan."

"_Hyung_, kau menyamakan mawar merah muda dengan es krim stroberi itu? Ada-ada saja kau, _Hyung_." Ryeowook tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu Jongwoon.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Paanaaaaaas.." keluh Ryeowook sambil bersandar di bahu Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon cepat-cepat menepisnya dan menyuruhnya duduk tegak kembali.

"Kalau sedang panas jangan saling bersentuhan, nanti tambah panas," ujar Jongwoon. "Beli es krim, yuk."

"Iya, deh.."

Jongwoon berdiri dari kursi dan menarik tangan Ryeowook menyusuri koridor dan keluar kampus. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke taman dan menghampiri penjual es krim langganan Jongwoon. Jongwoon menyuruh Ryeowook duduk dan ia memesankan es krim untuknya. Ryeowook menurut, dan ia duduk di atas kursi panjang di dekat penjual itu. Jongwoon tahu apa yang ia suka atau tidak suka, jadi dia tidak akan salah membelikan es krim untuk Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Jongwoon, dan Ryeowook langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Di tangannya hanya ada satu es krim stroberi. Ryeowook menatap es krim itu dan Jongwoon bergantian dengan bingung.

"Es krimmu mana, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu ini bukan apa-apa, tapi.. kumohon terimalah. Maaf selama ini aku tidak jujur." Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook dan melingkarkan jemarinya di cone es krim itu. Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti. Ia menatap es krim stroberi itu dengan bingung. Es krim yang berwarna merah muda itu—

Ryeowook terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, dia tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

[_"Menyatakan perasaan? Mungkin mawar merah muda."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena sama seperti es krim ini."_]

* * *

A/n:Jujur aja aku dapet ide buat fic ini waktu lagi mandi  
Enggak, aku juga enggak tau apa hubungannya sikat gigi sama es krim atau mawar

Waktu aku ngedit tulisan ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ternyata aneh juga ya ceritanya

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
